Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and an integrated circuit thereof and more particularly, to an electronic device and an integrated circuit thereof that can contribute to reduce influence caused by process, temperature and voltage drifts.
Description of Related Art
An electronic device in many circumstances needs a stable reference current to ensure performance in operation. The electronic device may generate a reference current through an integrated circuit (IC), and the reference current must be capable of resisting influence caused by ambient factors (e.g., voltages and temperatures), so as to ensure accuracy of the reference current. Generally speaking, a conventional integrated circuit commonly generates a reference voltage by using a bandgap reference circuit and is connected with an external resistor through a pin. Thereby, the integrated circuit can generate a stable reference current based on the reference voltage generated by the bandgap reference circuit and the external resistor.
However, the aforementioned method usually leads the integrated circuit to consuming a great layout area for disposing the bandgap reference circuit and consuming an additional pin for connecting the external resistor. External noise may also be coupled to the pin for connecting the external resistor, which affects output quality of the reference current.